<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>妖精（十二） by huanxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804021">妖精（十二）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxi/pseuds/huanxi'>huanxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xiao Zhan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanxi/pseuds/huanxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>妖精（十二）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一切如常，陆松乔好似什么都没有发生。</p><p>他面色如常地收拾好一切。肖赞企图跳窗逃跑，他便把别墅的门窗封死。肖赞开始绝食，他便找来医生注射葡萄糖。肖赞恨极了这一切，他抓他咬他甚至拿起台灯砸在他脸上，陆松乔只是摸一摸脸上汨汨的血，只是压着嗓子说“别折磨自己了，好歹吃些东西。”</p><p>肖赞看着那张脸，只觉得浑身脱了力，正如陆松乔所说，如果一切都没有告诉过自己，他也许会是一个很好的伴侣。可是，这么多的事情横亘在他们之间，就像一座断崖，永远不可能的心结。</p><p>肖赞垂着头，低声说：“陆松乔，放我走吧，我不怪你。我们两不相欠。”</p><p>陆松乔抱着他，喉咙喑哑，固执地摇头：“我不要，我不要。”</p><p>如果两不相欠的结果就是要我重新失去你，那我宁愿你永远恨我。</p><p>肖赞开始拒绝开口，拒绝开口说话，拒绝开口吃饭，他像一个被抽去灵魂的躯壳倒在床上，任凭陆松乔做什么也不出声。</p><p>过了多久呢？一个月？两个月？卧室里没有钟，看不到阳光，连昏睡也没有了，没有睡眠，没有梦境，只有日复一日的失眠。肖赞日日夜夜盯着发白的墙壁，他想努力回想着自己的人生到底哪一步出了错误，才会行差踏错到这个地步。</p><p>卧室的窗户被钉死了，漆黑黑的，不知道白天还是黑夜。他闭着眼睛靠在床头，听见皮鞋踏在羊绒地毯上的声音愈来愈近。<br/>卧室里昏黄的灯被打开，陆松乔的脸上还带着鲜红的伤，手里捧着一碗银耳羹。他走上前，半跪在床边，轻轻吹着勺子，“喝一口吧。”<br/>床上的人瘦了很多，他本来就瘦，现在靠着强行喂食和葡萄糖更是瘦的硌人。体温低得可怕，即使室温调到最高，也微微发着抖。刘海很长，遮住了那双眼睛，让人看不清他的神态。</p><p>“今天是21号吗”肖赞突然开口。<br/>突然的开口让陆松乔半惊半喜，双手紧张的不知道放哪里，：“明天，明天是21 号。”<br/>肖赞闭上眼点点头“明天本来是我们结婚的日子呢。”<br/>他把手搭在陆松乔的手背，有一丝凉凉的感觉。<br/>“你还记得”陆松乔一把抱住肖赞，眼泪止不住掉，又哭又笑，“你还记得……对不起…对不起。你不要生我气了好不好…我们重新开始…我什么都听你的。你要我做什么都行，你不要不理我了，不要再折磨我了。”<br/>陆松乔浑身发抖，一句话天堂。<br/>肖赞轻轻的摸着怀里陆松乔的脑袋，露出一丝笑意，声音轻柔地像一片羽毛，“我想喝莼菜羹”<br/>陆松乔爬起来抹一把脸，“我去做，我马上去。”<br/>肖赞坐在床边，晃着两条腿，盯着脚踝处的锁链。</p><p> </p><p>肖赞似乎真的想通了。</p><p>一口一口地抿完了碗里的羹汤，然后眯着眼睛冲陆松乔笑笑，一副单纯无害的模样。红彤彤的嘴唇处沾染了汤汁，陆松乔小心翼翼地用手指拭去。肖赞伸出两只手环住陆松乔的脖子，水艳艳的唇贴上陆松乔的唇，含吮着唇瓣，极尽温柔地舔舐着齿床，唇舌缠绵。两人的体温升高，浑身汗津津地喘着气。<br/>陆松乔捧着软乎乎的小脸，“对不起，我……”<br/>肖赞用唇齿封住了他的解释，牙齿含住耳垂，声音低哑地魅惑，“过去了…不要再提，我们重新开始。”陆松乔双手微颤，把肖赞放在床上，用牙齿一点一点扯开衬衫的纽扣，轻轻啃噬着胸前的茱萸。肖赞伸腿缠住陆松乔的腰，却轻呼一声。陆松乔忙起身查看，发现肖赞脚踝处的绸布不知何时掉落，铁拷锋利磨损细嫩的脚踝血肉模糊。<br/>“疼…”肖赞面上的潮红还没褪去，一双眼睛半含秋水，兔子牙死咬着着下唇。<br/>陆松乔慌忙掏出钥匙，把受伤的脚捧在手上吹了又吹，又急匆匆地下楼取了医药箱，一点一点细致地擦着伤口。<br/>肖赞没有说话，只是抱了抱陆松乔，他的身上很冷又很单薄蜷缩成一团好像要从陆松乔身上汲取最后一点温暖。陆松乔掐着他的腰，双手在他身上游走。意乱情迷的吻，两人的衣物散落了一地。肖赞眯着眼睛，后仰着脖子，在一次次激烈的撞击中发出破碎的呻吟。<br/>最后他们在一团乱糟中拥抱着入睡，松乔睡得很熟，这是他这些日子来睡得最安稳的一天。肖赞看着他沉睡的脸，手指划过他的眉眼鼻梁唇峰。他站起来探向窗帘外，太阳刚刚泛红，这是他这些天第一次见到太阳。他的眼睛琥珀色的棕，在阳光下闪着一丝丝的光。</p><p>管家佣人都被遣出别墅，保镖都在院外。路边的玫瑰都开满了，赤红色妖艳地可怕，他赤着脚狂奔在花园的小径上，过长的刘海被汗水浸湿遮住眼帘，脚踝因为动作的拉扯汨汨地淌着血，溅在雪白的鹅卵石子上。<br/>往前走是地下车库，他捏着钥匙蹑手蹑脚像只被追捕的兔子，长时间的断食让他双腿发软颠颠撞撞。<br/>汗津津的手触摸到车门的那一刻，他下意识地后退了一步，他不可置信地盯着车窗慢慢被降下来。一双漆黑的眼睛盯着他</p><p>“玩够了吗？回房间吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>